


[Fic] The Space in Between

by jadey (jade_lil)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Blowjobs, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jadey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know what brought them here; doesn’t know who triggered what,  to find them tangled around each other after only a few drinks, with his back firmly pressed against his apartment’s door and their free hands roaming against each other’s bodies as if they are trying to re-learn everything about each other with touch alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fic] The Space in Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perkyandproud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/gifts).



> originally post in my journal

 

 

 

 **Title** : [Fic] The Space In Between  
 **Author** : Jadey  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Pairing :** Ohno/Nino  
 **Disclaimer** : fiction, yo!  
 **Word count** : 2,726 words  
 **Note** : First time writing smut XD (who am I kidding here? Lol.) Shameless excuse to post something that isn’t angst. And also, this is lovingly dedicated to my lovely darling **Jamie**. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, BB!  
   
_________________________________________________________________  
   
   
He doesn’t know what brought them here; doesn’t know who triggered what,  to find them tangled around each other after only a few drinks, with his back firmly pressed against his apartment’s door and their free hands roaming against each other’s bodies as if they are trying to re-learn everything about each other with touch alone. He has given up trying to remind himself that this is wrong, throwing his head back with a strangled moan as the other man attaches his lips against the pulsating vein at the very center of his throat and sucks that spot with urgency.  
   
He feels Ohno’s other hand leaves the cradle of his hip, moving it down and behind him to squeeze at his ass. He breathes out an almost painful groan when Ohno follows it with another hand and pulls particularly harder, their clothed erections bumping against each other deliciously.  
   
Ohno nibbles at his jaw and chuckles, his breath hot and wet against Nino’s skin. He smells of alcohol and faint cigarette and Nino kind of expected it because this is Ohno, and while he doesn’t know why the fuck he thinks that, he hears, “You like that?” the older man whispers through his ear, just loud enough to make him shudder despite himself. Nino moves to tangle his hands through Ohno’s hair, keeping him in place as he licks Ohno’s pouty lips and growling when Ohno pulls back, grinning.  
   
“I’d like it more if you’ll stop being an ass and do something about this,” he bites back and thrusts his hips upwards to emphasize his point, grinning when Ohno very clearly gasps sharply in surprise.  
   
Ohno smiles tenderly, right hand moving to cup Nino’s cheek and leans in, kissing Nino’s lips softly, softly. Nino sighs through the kiss just as he feels Ohno’s fingers moving in between them, flicking the button of his jeans and slipping his fingers inside his pants immediately afterwards. Finding Nino hot, hard and already slick at the tip, he wraps his hand around the base of Nino’s flesh while his other free hand works on pulling Nino’s jeans down his narrow hips.  
   
Nino grips at Ohno’s elbows, head swimming with raw desire, bucking his hips at the same time he steps out of his jeans and boxers, then kicks them carelessly away as he made to grab his own shirt and pulls it off him. Once the shirt is off, Ohno’s hands are on him again, He could feel Ohno’s grin against his neck and Nino growls in annoyance, pushing Ohno away and slapping the older man lightly across the head.  
   
“Nino’s so impatient,” Ohno quirks, his eyes glowing with unspoken desire through the darkness and Nino couldn’t help but shiver. He knows he’s going to regret doing this in the morning but he’s too far gone to actually think of anything else other than feeling Ohno’s warm and naked body against his, feel the older man’s long, artist fingers tangle against his own.  
   
He smirks and reaches over to curl his fingers round the back of Ohno’s head, his other hand moving down to massage Ohno’s erection despite his jeans and enjoying the way Ohno’s breathe hitches at the suddenness. “It’s probably because Nino hates being teased and you’ve been doing that since earlier. It’s not funny anymore,” he says thickly, rolls his palm against the front of Ohno’s pants and grins when Ohno moans his response. “and you need to get more naked,” he adds, pulling the older man towards him by hooking his fingers against Ohno’s belt.  
   
Ohno smiles and pecks the tip of his nose before he takes a step back, tilting his head to the side and spreading his arms with a grin. “be my guest,” he mumbles, eyes challenging Nino to do what he wants to with him. Shoving that tiny voice to the deepest corner of his mind, Nino lifts his face and took two steps forward with a smirk, accepting the challenge by dropping gracefully on his knees the second after.  
   
“My pleasure,” he replies huskily against the front of Ohno’s pants and giggles when Ohno’s body sways in shock the moment Nino dips his face against his bulging erection and bites him playfully.  
   
Ohno’s probably still in the middle of retrieving his brain cells because he just stands there, unmoving, his knees trembling and threatens to give way until Nino helpfully grabs his hands and places them on top of the younger man’s shoulders. Ohno moans incoherently under his breath, something that slightly resembles Nino’s name and Nino chuckles before tugging Ohno’s jeans down along with his boxers. Nino then noses Ohno’s balls and Ohno lets out a whimpering sound from the back of his throat before he feels the warm pad of Nino’s tongue as he licks his way from the base of his cock up and ending it with the roll of his tongue over the tip with such agonizing slowness.  
   
There’s a hum of encouragement he needs to voice out as he curls his fingers along the soft strands of hair at the back of Nino’s head, bucking his hips slightly while he murmurs Nino’s name. He could feel Nino’s strong grip on his legs, his short fingers digging almost painfully against his skin but he doesn’t care; all he cares about is the feeling of Nino’s wet, hot mouth encasing him and the perfect, perfect way Nino angles his head, allowing Ohno’s cock to slip all the way to the back of his throat.  
   
“Kazu, _Kazu_ ,” he calls deliriously just as Nino lets him go with a wet pop, fingers massaging his balls and looking up at him while he licks his lips. He wants him, wants him so bad that he isn’t able to stop himself from hauling the man upwards and crashing their mouths together into a hungry kiss. Nino moans, and moans again just as he wraps one arm around Nino’s slender waist and kisses him again.  
   
Nino shifts and hides his face against the crook of Ohno’s neck, moving his hand down and cradles Ohno’s cock in between his fingers tenderly. “Fuck me,” he whispers like he’s begging and Ohno wants to, he wants to and the idea feels entirely surreal but it’s Nino and he wants to and…  
   
“ _god,_ are you sure?”  
   
Nino tightens his grip around the base of his cock as if that isn’t answer enough and Ohno’s eyes rolls at the back of his head, shudder running up his spine at the mere thought of doing it. But it’s Nino and Nino wants him and he wants him too but. He’s probably too drunk to be coherent, but this is Nino and he always wants him, only him; in his mind he had made love to Nino countless of time but this, this is entirely different.  
   
“please?” Nino whispers and Ohno wants him. So much, so much.  
   
Ohno nods and nods again. He smiles and with a shaking voice, he says, “my pleasure,” earning a kiss and a light cup at the back of his head for stealing Nino’s lines earlier. He doesn’t care, not really, not when Nino turns in his arms and plants his face against the door and spreads his legs apart like he’s waiting and waiting for Ohno to make his move. He is still mostly dazed when Nino stretches his left arm and points at the nearest side table, breathing raggedly. “in there,” he said. “lube and condoms.. p-please Ohchan, hurry up…”  
   
Ohno walks over and drops a kiss against Nino’s shoulder before he struggles on his feet to retrieve what they needed. Once he found them, Ohno goes right back into draping himself against Nino’s body, dropping kisses from Nino’s shoulder blades and down, his lips mapping each bumps of Nino’s spine with much fascination.  
   
Nino keens and throws his head back, begs Ohno to fucking get on with it already and Ohno chuckles his need against Nino’s skin. Kneeling down, he pops the bottle open and coats his finger with just the right amount of lube, kissing both of Nino’s butt cheeks before he slips his finger inside Nino’s tight hole. Nino gasps at the initial pain but later on starts moaning when Ohno began stretching his finger carefully, brushing Nino’s sweet spot with every slight movement. One finger gave way to another and by the time Ohno slips his third, Nino is already panting his need against his door frame, shamelessly moaning Ohno’s name and _fuck, could you please hurry up already_?!  
   
“wait,” he says, fumbling with the condom because his fingers wouldn’t stop shaking and he’s very hard and Nino’s still whining and cursing, “l-let me just,”  
   
Nino turns to look at him, growling as he reaches to grab at his hands. “forget about that and fuck me already!” he hisses, taking Ohno’s hands and wrapping them around his waist. Ohno shakes his head and cups Nino’s cheek to kiss him, because really, how can he not to?  
   
It’s when he is inside Nino that he realizes this isn’t the position he wanted because he couldn’t see; he wants to see Nino’s face while he fucks him, wants to run his tongue over the curve of his neck while he pounds on him, wants to look straight into his eyes while he drives him crazy.  
   
With that in mind, Ohno stops his movement and grins when Nino lets out a strangled curse. “turn around,” he commands in a hoarse voice, pulling out of Nino and winces quietly at the bizarre sticky pull. “like this,” he says just as they’re facing each other and he leans in, catching Nino’s lips into a messy kiss. Nino moans again when he expertly grabs one of Nino’s legs and hooks it around his waist, keeping an arm around the other man’s own to steady him while the other moves to guide his cock right against Nino’s lube-filled entrance. “you ready?”  
   
Nino snakes his arms around Ohno’s neck and presses a kiss on Ohno’s chin. “since yesterday,” Nino answers giddily and arches his back at the same time Ohno thrusts his hips forward, his cock slipping all the way inside Nino’s body. Ohno grits his teeth, stilling his movement for a bit and giving Nino some precious room to accommodate him. It is when Nino starts spilling words of affection against his neck that Ohno starts moving, bucking his hips in an unbreakable rhythm until Nino is either crying deliriously or growling for him to fuck him harder.  
   
The sounds of their naked skin as they collide against each other, his and Nino’s moans drowning each ragged breath; he fasten the movements of his thrusts, enjoying Nino’s little mewls and wails before Nino suddenly freezes against him, at the same time he lets out a long, dragged out moan and comes. Then he’s clenching and cramping around him and Ohno forces two, three more thrusts before he comes himself, trembling violently at the force of his orgasm.  
   
   
#  
   
He wakes up to the feeling of being enveloped into a warm, wet and delicious heat that he isn’t able to stop himself from lifting his hips up from the bed and thrusts shamelessly; he feels a hand splaying itself over the expanse of his stomach and forces his eyes to open, blinking the sleepiness away and focusing his gaze to a pair of liquid brown eyes and shining, bruised lips bobbing up and down his erection like it’s made just for that.  
   
“N-Nino?”  
   
Nino lets him go but doesn’t stop from licking the head of his cock as if it’s way tastier than his most favorite food.  
   
“Ohchan…” he says through mostly occupied mouth and grins when Ohno closes his eyes and moves his hand to grip at the sheets underneath him. Nino looks like he’s enjoying his time and Ohno doesn’t really want to be the first one to ask because as much as he loves every single minute of this, he also doesn’t know what to make of it.  
   
“what time’s it?” Ohno asks; he knows it’s completely out of line and he may even get a kick on the face for saying it but he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to ask or say or even think about when after fucking Nino so hard against the younger man’s own door frame, he finds him in between his legs and swallowing his cock, like, like…  
   
Nino uses that chance to roll his tongue over the slit of his cock and Ohno nearly comes if not for Nino’s strange but perfect way of knowing just when to fucking stop.  
   
“should be the goddamn time for you to sober up,” he says, sucking the underside of Ohno’s cock and pumping him slowly, softly. “and I’m not letting you go until I’m sure you’re sober enough not to forget this in the morning because I’m not making the same mistake of~”  
   
 _Wait, what did he just say?_  
   
Just then, the almost faint memories of drunken night outs and dark rooms, naked bodies and slick, wet kisses came rushing back like a replay and Ohno realizes instantly how stupidly stupid he was for forgetting.  
   
“you mean, those are real?” he asks in wonder and completely misses Nino’s open-handed slap.  
   
Nino smiles and gently traces his cheek with the tips of his fingers. “as real as the fact that you have a huge dick,” he says, blushing. “now tell me if you’re still drunk and I’ll let you sleep it off. Then I’ll wake you up with a fabulous blowjob and let’s see if you’d still be able forget how amazing me and my mouth is,”  
   
Ohno pouts and pulls Nino by the shoulders until he’s lying on top of him. “not a chance,” he says, licks at Nino’s lips before he dives right in and places his hand against Nino’s neck to feel the shudder of Nino’s moans beneath his palm. “I had sex with Ninomiya Kazunari and it was perfect…” he says, mostly against Nino’s lips and kisses him again. “and I don’t mind doing it again and again and again…” he adds quietly, letting the heat of the moment gets through as Nino moves back up and stares wide-eyed at him.  
   
“is it because of my sexy body?”  
   
Ohno seems to think about it for a minute before he nods his head and smiles. Nino scowls and reaches up to tweak his ears.  
   
“I think it’s also because I like you,” he says in a soft voice, “ah no, scratch that… I think I might be in love with you…”  
   
Nino’s eyes seemed to sparkle through the darkness as he braces himself on top of Ohno, with his arm over Ohno’s chest and his fingers playing at Ohno’s nipples.  
   
“you’re only saying that because I let you played with my innocence and allowed you to devour my luscious body without even a second thought,” Nino says with a straight face even when he is sure Ohno is currently squirming underneath him, trying to catch his other hand and wanting to place it back in between his legs.  
   
Ohno snorts, “you’re not innocent,” he says, dodging Nino’s bites and moaning when Nino attaches his lips against one of his nipples and worry it with his teeth.  
   
“you’re hurting my sweet, fragile heart,” Nino whines afterwards.  
   
“I’m not hurting you, I’m just telling the truth. And, you’re not sweet either,” Ohno points out the second after. Nino pinches him not-so-lightly and dips his head, kissing Ohno deeply mainly just to shut him up. “are you going to do something about that anytime soon?” he asks right after their lips parted, looking down on himself and grinning. Nino follows his eyes and shakes his head.  
   
“I knew it, you just love me because I’m good at giving head,” he mutters sourly at the same time he slides down Ohno’s body. Ohno lets out a shaky laugh and scratches Nino’s scalp encouragingly.  
   
“no, I love you.. really, really love you… your hands, your mouth, your tongue, _ohgod_ , your tongue,”  
   
Nino tsks and blows warm air against the head of his cock, murmuring “I fucking love you too, you idiot,” under his breath before he closes his mouth over Ohno’s cock and hums.  
   
 _Yeah, he loves Nino and Nino’s mouth so fucking much._  
   
   



End file.
